Jurassic Shark
''Jurassic Shark ''is an upcoming film that will be directed by Starscream7. The movie stars Ben M as Dan Bruines, a boy who finds out the troubles his neighborhood would soon be having with a robot shark. He invites several people to help him kill the shark - including tough hiker Chase Landon (Jon M) neighborly shark expert Drake Matthews (Will M) and several other friends go to hunt the shark before it reaches the public and begins to kill people, but things don't go as planned when the hunters truly become the hunted. The film also features Jacob D, Nick S, Abby P and Sam P, and will also be approximately 100 to 110 minutes long, and will be released in August of 2012. Stay tuned to Starscream7's updates on the film for the latest information. Plot The events of the movie take place after the events at Isla Sorna and Nublar (in this case, it is in the actual Jurassic Park ''universe). InGen creates the shark in order to make prototypes of Great White Sharks that can be kept in captivity for long periods of time. A mechanical test shark is created so that they can make tests with the future shark's movements (still focusing on the actual Great White). However, an InGen employee sabotages the operation and releases the shark. The employee customizes the shark by giving it internal engines to fly, programming that would make it murderous and a single layer of felt to protect it from the rain. InGen is determined to catch the shark again, although they cannot find it and do not know that Dan Bruines is leading several others to kill it. Characters Ben M as Dan Bruines, the film's main protantagonist, who hopes to get rid of the Shark completely. Jon M as Chase Landon, the film's secondary proantagonist, who is a strong hiker that Bruines hires to kill the Shark. Will M as Drake Matthews, the film's third main character, who is a Shark expert that Bruines also hires alongside Chase. Abby P as Anna Shelby, a 5th grader who is chosen to help the group kill the shark. Sam P as Alexa Murray, a 2nd grader who is chosen to help the group kill the shark. Jacob D as Billy Trenton, a 6th grader and major friend of Bruines, and is invited to help kill the shark. Jon M as Cooper Culman, a 2nd grader who weilds weapons and is extremely handy with them as well and the leader of the Random Team. Will M as Jeff Stanton, a 1st grader that works alongside Cooper. He is a member of the Random Team. Nick S as Nate Williams, a 3rd grader, who is the first to be told by Bruines of the Shark problem. He is also a member of the Random Team. Jacob D as Kyle Blakes, a trouble-making 5th grader who has a fear of the shark. Other characters include the shark, which is entirely a model and is carried around by people in scenes. Sam D will have a small appearence as Jess Murdock, a character that was originally supposed to appear in Island of Doom: Jurassic Park, although she was not involved in the hunt in the film. Her friend is also expected to have a small appearence as well. Starscream7 will protray the InGen employee that releases the shark. Production Shark Troubles Starscream7 was originally currently on a debate on when to film the movie. On October 6th, 2011, Starscream7 announced that the film wasn't going to be filmed in 2011 and instead in 2012. The first idea of the film's shark was the Great White Shark Air Swimmer set. However, this idea was quickly forgotten since the balloon-like shark was constantly malfunctioning and looked fake. Due to this, it was decided that the shark would be entirely-CGI. Yet the animating opportunity was disabled when Starscream7's computer was fried, threatening the movie's cancellation. On December 16th, Dr.Mollica's friend was contacted about animating the film's shark after a Youtube video with his help was made with a CGI Velociraptor. After the offer was turned down, Dr.Mollica said that he could animate. Mistakenly, Mollica instead made a trailer that featured scenes from other movies that were irrevalent to the film. Therefore, action was taken immediately by designing an 11-foot shark. In early-February, the shark was completed and attached to a large wagon for transportation in March, although it was difficult to manuever in the walking trail. After two more scenes in the walking trail, it was decided that the wagon wouldn't be used. Filming the Movie The first day of filming took place on March 23rd, 2012. Filming would later continue into April and May. On April 6th, 2012, it was confirmed that there would be an attempt to make a video titled "''The Making of Jurassic Shark." The video will feature scenes as the movie was being filmed, as well as the troubles that came into play during the movie's production. On April 8th, 2012, the film's plot summary and script were officially complete, but on April 12th, the film's primary actors had a strict schedule that wouldn't allow them to go to the walking trail as often. Negotiations were made to film as much as possible. However, Jacob D broke his arm on May 23rd, yet the idea was made to add Jacob's arm injury into the film's story itself. Complications The film's first trailer was released on May 25th, featuring Dan Bruines, Drake Matthews and Chase Landon for the first time. The shark was also present in several shots at the end of the trailer. By May 27th, about 30 minutes of the movie had been filmed. The previous negotiations also failed to work, so the film's setting would be switched from the walking trail to the woods behind Dan Bruines's neighborhood. This would prove to be much easier to film at. By June 23rd, about 1 hour of the movie had been filmed. Due to the sudden increase in filming, the running time was boosted up an extra 40 minutes. At the time, it was confirmed Jacob D (Billy Trenton and Kyle Blakes), would have a smaller role in the film because he wasn't filming as much. The scenes for Kyle Blakes were all finished, since Jacob wished to focus more on Billy's character and give it more development. Completing the Film On July 19th, Starscream7 had not had a big day planned ahead. The previous day, he'd warned everyone that the next day would would be a filming day. The following day, a very large amount of scenes were completed. By August 11th, the movie should be on the verge of completion, and the remaining scenes are expected to be filmed quickly. A long-anticipated second trailer will be released once the final scenes are near completion. Currently, Starscream7 expects the film to be over 100 minutes long. Category:User:Starscream7 Category:2011 Category:2011 SS7 Storyline Category:Island of Doom: Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic Shark Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Jurassic Shark Film Series Category:Movies Category:SS7 Filmography